<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Amore by queen_hot_pants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758260">That's Amore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_hot_pants/pseuds/queen_hot_pants'>queen_hot_pants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, What Have I Done, actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_hot_pants/pseuds/queen_hot_pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest the demon that made me think of this, kindly fuck off.  I am filled with both regret and pain.</p>
<p>Johnny x Sans coming soon!!!!!!!!1!1!!1!!1!1!11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gyro zeppeli/papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually the worst thing I've ever written and I don't mean content wise, well I do, but also it just sucks. I am not checking this fucker for grammar mistakes that's a you problem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie<br/>
That’s amore~</p>
<p>The light of the candles delicately placed on the small table danced freely, casting moving shadows around the room as the smell of smoke mixed rather pleasantly with the lingering aroma of spaghetti. Papyrus smiled sweetly at his lover sitting across the table and clasped his hands in his own.</p>
<p>“How is the food, my sweet?” Papyrus questioned nervously, sweat sliding down his smooth brow in anticipation. Gyro blinked slowly. He slurped up a rather long piece of spaghetti, maintaining eye contact with his lover the entire time.</p>
<p>“Sa di merda, amore mio!” Gyro exclaimed through a mouthful of pasta.</p>
<p>~When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine<br/>
That's amore~</p>
<p>A painfully obvious blush dusted Papyryus’s cheeks.<br/>
“Y-you really think so?” He stuttered, failing to hide his small smile. Gyro looked deep into Papyrus’s eye sockets and brushed a stray piece of nonexistent hair behind his nonexistent ear.</p>
<p>“Quindi mi succherai via o nah?” Gyro questioned, flashing his grills seductively at the other male.</p>
<p>~Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling<br/>
And you'll sing "Vita bella"~</p>
<p>“Nyeh, you’re right, I shouldn’t doubt myself. Thank you dear.” Papyrus sighed, returning the other man’s intense gaze. The two men remained like this for a while, simply enjoying the sight of each other as they ate spaghetti in comfortable silence. The quiet was only occasionally broken by the slurp of Gyro consuming pasta at an inhuman rate or the muffled slap of spaghetti falling through Papyrus’s empty ribcage onto the plastic chair beneath him.</p>
<p>~Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay<br/>
Like a gay tarantellab~</p>
<p>A particularly loud slap caused another pale blush to invade Papyrus’s cheeks as his hand rose to his mouth in surprise. Gyro winked smoothly at the skeleton before him before chuckling.</p>
<p>“Penso di merda me stesso~” Gyro said, a hint of seduction in his deep voice. As if there ever isn’t.</p>
<p>“Nyehe, oh stop it you!” Papyrus giggled back.</p>
<p>“Nyohoho~”</p>
<p>“Nyehehe!”</p>
<p>“Nyohohohoho~”</p>
<p>“Nyehehehe!”</p>
<p>“Nyohohohohohohohoho~”</p>
<p>“Nyehehehehehehehehehehe!”</p>
<p>“Nyohohohohohohohohohohohoohohohoho”</p>
<p>“NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!”</p>
<p>“NYOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~”</p>
<p>“N Y E H!”</p>
<p>“N Y O H~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nyehehehe!”</p>
<p>“Nyoho-”</p>
<p>“I FUCKING SAID STOP IT.” Papyrus exclaimed suddenly. Immediately after his face was stricken with shame and he began to sob. Well he made sobbing noises there were no tears.</p>
<p>~When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasul<br/>
That's amore~</p>
<p>“Sono nato con queste mani e giuro che le userò cagna ragazzo.” Gyro said soothingly, holding his arms out offering an invitation to the other man. Papyrus sprung up and practically through himself into Gyro’s arms, clinging to him like his life depended on it. Gyro sympathetically patted Papyrus’s spine as he sobbed into his chest.</p>
<p>“Mamma mia hai l'odore del culo.” Gyro chuckled. Papyrus let out a hoarse laugh before nuzzling further into Gyro’s chest. Suddenly he felt something squish beneath his arm. Papyrus looked up bashfully at Gyro.</p>
<p>“I-is that spaghetti in your pants or are you just excited to see me?” Papyrus stuttered, hoping to sound more confident than he felt.</p>
<p>~When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet<br/>
You're in love~</p>
<p>“Don’t toucha ma spaghet!”</p>
<p>“Nyehe don’t mind if i do~” Papyrus plunged a bony arm deep into Gyro’s pants and emerged victoriously with a fist full of spaghetti. He rattled his bones enticingly before shoving his prize down his throat. Gyro, who had been screaming the entire time, let out a final cry.</p>
<p>M</p>
<p>A</p>
<p>M</p>
<p>M</p>
<p>A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M</p>
<p>I</p>
<p>A</p>
<p>~When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore<br/>
Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli~</p>
<p>Papyrus licked his lips despite having no tongue and let out a contented sigh. Gyro patted his hairless skull affectionately and leaned in close to his ear holes(?????). His lips parted slightly and he took a soft breath in before whispering sweetly to his lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a bone-r, nyoho~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~That's amore~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you happy now? A R E  Y O U ? You know exactly who you are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>